Coal (FQ)
Coal is a black tom with a long coat, amber eyes, and sharp claws. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Coal is telling a story about a rat to Snowy and Shorty. Cora tells Firestar that Coal is the biggest boaster around, but his claws are sharp. When Coal is introduced to Firestar, he asks him where he is from. Firestar just tells him that he came from downstream, although not his full location, since he doesn't want them to invade like BloodClan did. SkyClan's Destiny :Coal appears outside of the SkyClan camp, along with Stick, Cora, and Shorty. He introduces himself to the Clan last. When Leafstar mentions that Sagepaw got injured and is being treated by the medicine cat. The group asks what Echosong's doing, and Leafstar explains her role. Coal expresses interest in learning about dealing with injuries and illnesses. Leafstar lets Coal go and watch Echosong, along with Tinycloud. :Later, he is seen emerging from Echosong's den. He announces that Stick should go meet Echosong, and that she knows how to use many different herbs and objects, like cobwebs for bleeding. Bouncefire agrees, saying that she looks after every cat in the Clan. :Coal, Shorty, Stick and Cora are brought to one of the new dens, along with a couple warriors, to sleep. He is shown following them up the trail to the main den. :Coal is later seen pinned in the angle of a fence, along with Percy, with a couple scrawny mice and a bone. He is protesting to Misha, Dodge and Skipper that it took them all night to catch. After the dogs have escaped their Twoleg nest, and then went back inside, Stick asks where Red is, to which he replies he has no idea. When Stick snaps how could he let her out of their sight, Coal says that Red can't be stopped that easily. :He, Waspwhisker, Sparrowpelt, Rockshade, Stick and Shorty are chosen to go with Sharpclaw to catch the rats as they come out the front of the garbage heap; However, he is not mentioned in the actual battle, although Sharpclaw thanks him afterwards, saying they owe him a lot. Coal replies that it's the least they could do in return for the shelter. :Coal says that Stick won't be able to tame Red so easily, to which Stick responds that he doesn't want to tame her, but wants to keep her safe. Coal points out that she's old enough to keep herself safe. When Stick says Red needs a mother, Coal replies that Stick has done the best he could. :When Leafstar is listening to reports about the waste heap, Coal reports that everything was quiet; however, they picked up a scent trail of a loner leading out of the territory. He suggests that the scent markers put off the loner. Leafstar watches the Twolegplace cats, and sees Coal eating a sparrow and chatting with Cherrytail about the morning's patrol. :When the Clan is preparing to leave for their Gathering, Coal asks why they meet on the Skyrock and not in the gorge. Tinycloud explains that it has to be a special place, so they can be closer to StarClan. This mystifies Coal, who exchanges a glance with Shorty and asks what Tinycloud is talking about; Tinycloud and Rockshade become puzzled about explaining it after. :Harveymoon spots the Twolegplace cats a little while later, and begins to get a bit hostile. Rockshade introduces them, but Harveymoon and Macgyver don't seem pleased. At the Gathering, Leafstar formally introduces the Twolegplace cats to the Clan. :Later on, Leafstar gives the four Twolegplace cats a warrior ceremony, although she is interrupted several times. While the Clan is cheering, the daylight-warriors and a couple other warriors remain silent. :Snowy slips out from behind a garbage can and beckons Percy over to where she is with Coal. Shortly after, Coal and Snowy are trying to urge Percy away when the Twolegs invade. :Coal is returning from a patrol, along with Stick, Bouncefire, and Tinycloud, in the middle of a discussion about an attack on the elderly Twoleg. They are quickly brought up to date by their Clanmates. Bouncefire asks why they shouldn't treat the Twoleg like any other enemy, but Coal counters that it is a different kind of enemy, and asks if they're all flea-brained. He continues that they have no idea what they are getting themselves into. When Leafstar prompts him to continue, Cora picks up and asks why SkyClan is talking about hurting the Twoleg. The Twolegplace cats explain that they shouldn't be hurting the Twoleg, but using fear. :Leafstar later notices the four Twolegplace cats join the patrol without anymore protest, although they walk in a tight group at the rear of the patrol, and make their tension clear. During the battle against the Twoleg, he and Stick stand close together, and Leafstar notices that they seem uncertain and ready to flee. :The four newer warriors are seen standing away from the rest of the group, murmuring quietly together, and Leafstar wonders why they aren't celebrating, because it's their victory as much as any cat's. :Coal and Shorty are bounding up to Cora and Snowy, saying that there wasn't anything they could do about the Twolegs. Coal declares that this means war, and Cora agrees with him, saying that it's mouse-brained to live with Twolegs because they are their enemies. Coal asks if they're going to fight for their home, and Stick says that they will fight Dodge and his cats, not the Twolegs. Coal says that he'll rip their fur off, when he realizes that Red is not among them. He asks where Red is, and if the Twolegs took her. :Coal is on watch halfway up the cliff, talking to Sharpclaw. Stick, Cora, Shorty and a couple more warriors pause briefly to talk to him before continuing. When Leafstar follows them, she makes a wide detour around Coal, who is gazing into the gorge. Later, Coal is the only cat not in his den aside from Sharpclaw, Stick and the Twolegplace cats and Leafstar, still keeping watch. :While heading to the Twolegplace, the Twolegplace cats look doubtful while SkyClan wades in the river. Coal explains to Leafstar the this was where the flood happened two seasons ago, and that Firestar and Sandstorm had been caught in it. He says that this is how they met them; Firestar was looking for Sandstorm in the Twolegplace. When the cats reach the Twolegplace, Coal points out the direction in which Dodge lives. As they venture into the Twolegplace, Coal and the others increase pace, and Leafstar notices that they are very glad to be back. :Upon reaching the alley where they live, Coal and Stick run after their friends when they see that Percy has returned. Leafstar asks about territory and trespassing, but Coal explains that there are no borders like in SkyClan, and cats can go anywhere. :Before they launch an attack on Dodge's cats, Shorty says to wait, and asks about Coal, Snowy and Percy. Stick replies to go fetch them, saying that if they waited until tomorrow night, Dodge would know of them being there, and be on his guard. :While Leafstar is finishing speaking, Shorty returns with Coal, Percy and Snowy. Before they attack, Snowy admits she doesn't think she can do it. Coal snarls that they are in it together, although Leafstar lets her go, and tells Coal to let her go, since they are not together with fear or reluctance. He hesitates for a moment, then steps aside. When Leafstar and Sharpclaw start discussing, he yowls to go, and leaves them with no choice but to obey. :During the battle, Leafstar sees Coal and Shorty stalking towards a nursery den. They exchange a baffled look when Leafstar intervenes, and then become suspicious. Coal asks if Leafstar is betraying them. Leafstar realizes she can't fight them, although she must protect the kits. The toms step aside as Leafstar and Rockshade bring the kits to safety. Coal reminds them that this is not what they asked the SkyClan cats to do; Leafstar replies that SkyClan is not there to take orders from them. He is not seen again after this. In the New Prophecy Series Dawn'' :He appears when he is captured by Twolegs and stuffed into a cage. When a Twoleg tries to feed him, Coal attacks the Twoleg's arm, and is shoved against the wall of the cage and into a sharp protrusion. He starts bleeding quite badly, and the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw, tells a captured WindClan warrior, Gorsetail, to grab some cobwebs and give them to Coal. Leafpaw then tells him to place the cobwebs on the wound to slow the bleeding. Gorsetail does as Leafpaw tells her, and Coal eventually stops bleeding, thanks to Leafpaw. :When Cody is planning to escape with the other cats, the rogues are not helpful, Coal in particular. He tells them to shut up and that the Twolegs will kill them anyway even though he is extremely scared and desperate like the rest of them. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Loner Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Rogue Category:Dawn characters Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats